


I Need You Now

by Paging_Doctor_Law



Series: College life of Johnny Gill [1]
Category: D Gray Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Heartbreaking, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paging_Doctor_Law/pseuds/Paging_Doctor_Law
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny tries to stop Allen from leaving. He knows it was his fault. </p>
<p>But why won't Allen stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I think the Jollen Ship is quite cute and there should be more of it.
> 
> I wrote this at like one in t morning when I couldn't sleep due to paranoia and I was listening to this song.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not Katsura Hoshino. If I was, Johnny would get more spots and Yullen would be real.
> 
> Song: I need you now by Lady Antebellum

_Picture Perfect memories, scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder, If I ever crossed your mind? For me, it happens all the time._

Footsteps and the sound of pants echoed throughout the Halls of the Black Order University as Johnny ran down the corridor and made a sharp left, stopping in front of Dorm Room #247. _Please_. He thought as he leaned over to catch his breath, eyeing the door handle. _Still be here. I...I..need you Allen Walker._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but, I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

He slowly reached out, turning the doorknob, afraid all he'd find on the other side was a bare room. Like the first time they had became roommates, before they became helpless idiots in love, before the mistake, when everything seemed much simpler. He longed to go back to those times. But, one shouldn't dwell on the past too much.

_Another Shot of Whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind. For me, it happens all the time._

He held his breathe as the door slowly opened, sorta like they did in that horror movie Lavi made him go see and it made him cling to Allen the whole time, just enveloped by his security. He had eventually fallen asleep and Allen was forced to carry him back to their dorm room. He couldn't even imagine how Allen had survived all those stares afterward. It was there, the little spark of a budding romance for them.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

The door finally opened all the way after what felt like an eternity to Johnny. His gaze trailed up as he noticed a shadow towering over him. He shivered coldly as his eyes trailed up the body of Allen Walker, the body he knew so well, the body he knew every scar and story behind those scars. The body he'd be tangled up with till the early morning.

_Said I wouldn't call but, I lost all control and I need you now._

Without thinking he flung himself at the exact body and clutched it, sobbing in both relief and anger, relief for Allen still being here, anger for it was Johnny who was forcing him to leave, to leave his side forever. He needed to at least touch him, one last time before he left, and never came back again. "Please Allen! I...I-" He couldn't say the words this time. There was no stopping Allen. Johnny felt Allen's arms start to pry him off and he didn't bothers to stop him.

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

He couldn't look at Allen's face, the face he first fell in love with, as he slowly stood. He hesitated a bit then turned to Johnny. He finally found the courage to look at Allen. "It's not your fault Johnny. It just happens this way." He gave him one last smile then grabbed the duffel bag by the door and left, never to return again. Johnny fell to his knees and sobbed, clutching his knees to his chest. No, it was his fault.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._


End file.
